


Mango Headache

by e_v_a_n



Series: mango headache fanfiction [2]
Category: Mango Headache, Mango Headache Band, Mango Headache Official
Genre: Author has school tomorrow, Body mutilation, Gen, I wrote the first mango headache fanfiction, Lore - Freeform, Mango Headache lore, Mystery, Reader Insert, Suck my tiny dick, Uhhh this is a joke, Weirdness, Wrote this is ten minutes, barely mentioned, folktale, i guess, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: You meet the band members of Mango Headache.





	Mango Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stalksoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalksoftly/gifts), [AndrogynousTablature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousTablature/gifts).



> Sigh

The first thing you notice is the band name. What kind of name is that? Mango headache? I wonder what genre they're ruining. Hopefully, all of them.

The second thing you notice is how familiar they look. You swear you've seen Christiana somewhere before. Would it be rude to ask?

“We met in a 7/11.” That's all they say. You ask Chris to explain. That's all they say.

Now you're a little weirded out, but still curious. You ask to hear a song. Hannah says of course and leads you to a back room. Looks like a closet, but when she closes the door you realize it's much bigger in here than originally thought. Hannah grabs your hand and tells you to close your eyes. Your ears can't hear anything.

Elle is probably the sanest one. She constantly apologizes for everything. She shields your body from the shadows. 

“Not this one,” she whispers. “Not yet.” You don't know what Elle means. Not this one? Not yet? What's going on?

You change your mind, Charlie is the sanest one. She's sweet and thoughtful. She warns you of danger up ahead and bandages your mutilated arm. Charlie's the one you want to amputate it. You trust her the most. She'll be gentle.

You haven't said a single word to Jon. Not that Jon's talked to you either. The silence is a little unnerving, but Jon's 5 feet tall and so skinny a breeze could knock him down. You haven't seen him play an instrument or sing, why is he part of the band? You figure it'd be rude to ask.

 

You wonder when their albums coming out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your happy, Chris cuz this is your fault


End file.
